Knight Industries Ten Thousand
K.I.T.T. (an acronym for Knight Industries Ten Thousand) is a computer A.I. that controls the high-tech Knight 10000, a black Chevorlet Camaro ZL1 automobile. History KITT was conceived and designed by the late Wilton Knight, a brilliant but eccentric billionaire and founder of the "Foundation for Law and Government", (commonly shortened to "FLAG"), and its parent Knight Industries. KITT's main cybernetic processor was first installed in a mainframe computer used by the United States government in Washington D.C. However, Wilton saw better use for "him" in the Foundation's crime-fighting crusade and eventually the system was installed in the vehicle. KITT was in fact the second vehicle built by Knight Industries with artificial intelligence. His predecessor was KARR, the Knight Automated Roving Robot. KARR was programmed for self-preservation, but this proved to be dangerous to the Foundation's interests. KARR was later deactivated and placed in storage while KITT was given to his new operator, Michael Knight (the new identity of Michael Long). Unlike KARR, KITT is programmed primarily to protect Michael and all human life at all costs. when Michael asks Devon Miles if KITT will protect anyone driving it. Devon's answer is that KITT's primary function is the preservation of human life, and Michael's in particular. After Michael left F.L.A.G. K.I.T.T.s main CPU unit had apparently been housed inside Sky One without anyones knowledge. Most likely placed there by Michael Knight or Devon Miles. And he then began possing as a mysterious man named shadow trying to help the TKR team. K.I.T.T.(as Shadow) calls for a secret meeting with Team Knight Rider in an abandoned office building. Although they are suspicious, Kyle and Jenny go to meet Shadow while the rest of the team waits outside. Shadow tells Kyle and Jenny that everything that Mobius has done to them has been related, and that Mobius has been trying to get to him. As Shadow is about to reveal Mobius' next target, the building starts to explode. Kyle and Jenny narrowly escape, leaving Shadow trapped behind. Later On Sky One, Mobius activates a working mind control device and rolls unnoticed past Gil the mechanic. He enters the situation, where Shadow is waiting for him. Shadow tells Mobius that it was only a matter a time before Mobius figured out who he was. Mobius says that he's taking Shadow with him. A sphere-shaped electronic casing labeled "K.I.T.T." rises from the center console, and Mobius removes it. As he does, the holographic image of Shadow disappers. Mobius leaves just as the team arrives. They discover a message: longitude and latitude coordinates. The team goes to the location and find a tombstone marked "Michael Knight R.I.P. One man who made a difference". A man appears and tells them "I'm Michael Knight. Or at least I was." By the time of the events of the year 2000, KITT A.I is back in the hands of F.L.A.G but the knight 2000 has been dismantled and parts sold off to medical research companies. His AI system was recovered by Michael and was installed in the dashboard of his 1957 Chevy Bel-Air. KITT's A.I. was later transferred by Michael into the Knight 4000 and promptly served FLAG as the "new" KITT. in 2016 Michael Afton found KITT and a rebuilt Knight 2000 in Graiman´s garage and took them and put Them back together and combined the features of the knight 2000 knight 3000 and both knight Prototypes with new ones aswell into one car the Knight 10000 and together with the help of Kitt they seek out to make a difference in the world once more. KITT's Features KITT is loaded with special features, most of which could be activated by buttons on panels to either side of the steering wheel or on a console on the ceiling of the interior. KITT underwent a major modification during a refit in 1985 which included the addition of "Super Pursuit Mode" and a convertible top and underwent another major modification in 2016. Some of KITT's features include the following: * Computer AI - The "brain" of K.I.T.T. was the Knight 10000 Microprocessor, the center of a "self-aware" cybernetic logic module that allowed K.I.T.T. to think, learn, communicate and interact with humans. K.I.T.T. was given a sensitive personality that included an easily brusied ego. Although the belief that K.I.T.T. was truly sentient was never discussed on the show, K.I.T.T. was fully aware of himself. K.I.T.T.'s reaction time is one nanosecond, and his memory capacity is 1,000 megabits. For the latter, it is uncertain whether or not active RAM or hard drive space was being discussed. KITT's future capacity is unlimited. ** K.I.T.T. was programmed to obey all orders given to him by his human creators, so long as they didn't violate his prime directive of protecting human life (especially Michael's) to the best of his abilities. *** The system could drive the car better than a human operator could. **** He could provide music, video and video games via an in-dash entertainment system. * Molecular Bonded Shell - K.I.T.T. is armored with "Tri-Helical Plasteel 2000 MBS", or Molecular Bonded Shell plating which protects him from almost all forms of conventional firearms and explosive devices. They can only be harmed by heavy artillery and rockets, and even then, the blast usually leaves most of the car's shell intact and only damages internal components. The shell protects every part of the car including the tires. As a result, K.I.T.T. could act as a shield for explosives by driving over bombs and suppressing the blast. The shell also protects against fire and electricity; however, it is vulnerable to some potent acids and at least one formula was made to completely neutralize the shell. Long exposure to seawater can weaken the shell. The shell provides a frame tolerance of 550,000 lb (275 tons) and a front and rear axle suspension load of 200,000 lb (100 tons). The shell is actually a combination of three secret substances referred together as the "Knight Compound". It was developed by Wilton Knight who entrusted parts of the formula to three separate people. Each individual knows only two pieces of the formula, ensuring that any two of them could make more of the Knight Compound in an emergency situation and that no one person would be able to make it. Michael Afton upgraded the MBS to be even more powerfull by 250%, Making K.I.T.T. the most indestructible Knight Industries vehicle ever. * Pyroclastic Lamination - KITT is protected by a thermal-resistant coating that can withstand sustained temperatures of up to 9000 degrees Fahrenheit. * Power System - KITT is powered by the Knight Industries turbojet with modified afterburners and a computer controlled 12-speed turbodrive transmission. Specifications 0–60 mph in 0.1 seconds, standing to quarter mile 1.140 seconds. Electromagnetic hyper-vacuum disc brakes: 9 foot braking distance (70–0 mph). * Turbo Boost - K.I.T.T. was equipped with a Turbo Boost capability. The system consisted of a series of rear mounted undercarriage rocket motors, which allowed the car to accelerate to speeds in excess of 500 mph. The rockets could fire both forwards and backwards as needed. The system had two secondary uses: *# It could be used to provide power for pushing or pulling heavy objects when necessary. *# When used in combination with the Trajectory Guidance System and a pair of front-mounted rocket motors, the car could "jump" 167 feet into the air to avoid obstacles. * Voice Synthesizer - KITT's Voice synthesizer allows K.I.T.T. as well as other similar vehicles logic modules to speak and communicate. Other sounds, such as a police raid to fool criminals or a wild animal's growl, could also be simulated. The Voice Synthesizer "speaks" through the Voice Modulator in the interior of the vehicle. K.I.T.T.'s primary spoken language was English, however by accessing his language module, he could speak fluently in Spanish and French. The module could also be adjusted to give K.I.T.T. different accents; for example, in once KITT used a "New York City" accent and calls Michael, "Micky". * Electronic Jamming System - K.I.T.T. has an Electronic Jamming System which consists of three main components: the Electromagnetic Field Generator, Electronic Field Disrupter and the Microwave Ignition Sensor. The system can take control of electronic machines, allowing such diverse activites as cheating at slot machines, breaking electronic locks, scrambling security cameras, and withdrawing money from ATMs. The system was used most frequently to disable the engine and activate the brakes on a fleeing vehicle. sometimes K.I.T.T. used the system to magnetize and manipulate non-electronic objects such as a mechanical combination lock, and to create "poltergeist" activity, moving random objects to frighten people. * Anamorphic Equalizer - The equalizer device is a fiber-optic array of electronic "eyes". The scanner could see in all visual wavelengths as well as X-Ray and infrared. When K.I.T.T.'s surveillance mode was active, the bar would light up and make an ominous swooping sound as it panned left and right. Occasionally, the bar pulsed in different patterns and swept either rapidly or very slowly. * Etymotic Equalizer - This system allowed KITT to hear sounds. An array of audio sensors were threaded throughout his interior and exterior. * Olfactory Sensor - KITT could "smell" via an atmospheric sampling device mounted in his front bumper. * Microscanners - Microscanners are tiny audio and visual sensors embedded into the grooves of KITT's body. They allow for visual tracking and display of anything around the car. * Cruise Modes - These are KITT's three drive modes: **'Normal' - On "Normal", Michael had control of the car. In an emergency, KITT could still take over and activate Auto Cruise mode. In order to prevent this, one has to use the Manual Override. In 1985 the word "Cruise" was dropped and indicated simply by the word "Normal". **'Auto Cruise' - In "Auto", KITT could drive himself utilizing an advanced Auto Collision Avoidance system. **'Pursuit' - "Pursuit" is used during high-speed driving and is a combination of manual and computer assisted operation. KITT could respond to road conditions faster than Michael's reflexes could; however, Michael was technically in control of the vehicle and KITT helped guide certain maneuvers. * Computer Override - KITT has a hidden switch and setting dial under the dash that either completely shuts down his AI module or deactivates certain systems should the need arise. * Manual Override - KITT has a function which can be activated in order to completely lock the AI from all the vehicle controls. Unlike the Computer Override, Manual Override simply keeps KITT from activating Auto Cruise or preventing anyone inside the car from doing something that would probably hurt them. KITT's AI is still able to protest such actions vocally. * Police Lights/Siren - KITT's headlights can flash red and blue as police lights, and he has a siren. First used in Episode 38, "Race for Life". * Silent Mode - KITT could run silently. The feature dampened his engine noise and allow him to sneak around. * Grappling Hook and Winch - KITT has a hidden winch and grappling hook system, one mounted under his front bumper, and another in a compartment behind his tail light plate. Most often the hook is connected by a strong cable, but a metal arm has also been seen. * Parachute - KITT is equipped with a parachute. * Oil Jets/Smoke Screen - KITT could spray an oil slick and a plume of smoke from under the rear bumper. * Flame Thrower - KITT has flame throwers mounted under his bumpers. * Tear Gas Launcher - KITT can dispense a cloud of tear gas along with his smoke screen. * Ultramagnesium Charges - KITT can launch magnesium flares, which can also be used to divert heat-seeking missiles fired at him. * High Traction Drop Downs - When activated, the HTDD system hydraulically raises KITT's chassis for better traction when driving off-road. * Traction Spikes - When activated KITT's tires would have spikes coming out in order for KITT to drive up steep off-road hills. * Telephone Comlink - Michael could contact home base and communicate with Devon and others using KITT's video display. * Surveillance Mode - Surveillance Mode did several things: ** KITT could detect people and vehicles and track their movements and discern proximity. ** KITT could gather structural schematics of buildings, vehicles, or other devices and help Michael avoid potential danger when he was snooping. ** KITT could also monitor radio transmissions and telephone communications within a location and trace those calls. ** KITT could tap into computer systems to monitor, or upload and download information as long as he could break the access codes. * Infrared Tracking Scope - KITT could monitor the position of specific vehicles in the area within 100 miles. For instance, if Michael wanted to know the location of every police vehicle within 70 miles, KITT could display a schematic on his monitors of all police vehicles relative to his position. * Laser Powerpack - KITT can fire a high powered ultra-frequency modulated laser capable of burning through steel plating. Like most of KITT's components, the schematics for the laser device are classified. * Bomb Sniffer - KITT is equipped with a bomb sniffer module that can detect explosives within a few 20 yards of the vehicle. * Bio Matrix Scanner - KITT has a medical scanner that includes an electrocardiograph (ECG). The medical scanner can monitor the vital signs of individuals and display them on his monitors. It could indicate such conditions as if they were injured, poisoned, undergoing stress or other emotional behavior. KITT could even monitor Michael's physical activity through sensors inside the driver seat. * Deflatable Tires - KITT could deflate and reinflate his tires. * Fuel Processor - KITT was powered by a turbine engine primarily fueled by hydrogen gas. However, his complex fuel processor allows him to run on any combustible liquid, even regular gasoline. KITT's actual fuel requirements and efficiency ratings were classified, however KITT mentioned his fuel economy was at least 200 miles per gallon. * Self-Tinting Windows - KITT's windows could darken to opacity for various situations. * Voice Stress Analyzer - KITT can process spoken voices and determine if someone may be lying. * Auto Doors, Sunroof, and Trunklid - KITT could automatically open and close his doors and T-tops. He could also lock his doors to prevent unauthorized entry into his driver compartment. He could also open his hood automatically. * Rotating License Plate - KITT can rotate his KNIGHT license plate to reveal a fictitious one reading "KNI 667". Michael used this to evade police when an APB was placed on him. * Seat Ejection System - KITT had two front ejection seats, mostly used when Michael needed a boost to fire escapes or building roof tops. * Passive Laser Restraint System - Added to KITT in 1984, the restraint system helped protect Michael and any passengers from the shock of sudden impacts and hard stopping, especially after Super-Pursuit Mode. * Video Display Monitors - KITT had two Cathode ray tube video display monitors on his dash for various readouts. They are controlled by two systems, the Graphic Translator (which sketches likenesses from verbal input) and the Anamorphic Equalizer (which gathered visual information from KITT's front scan bar) and microscanners. KITT only had one when his dash was redesigned in 1984, And he got a new 1080p HD one in 2016. * Computer Print Out - KITT could print hard copies of data on a dashboard-mounted printer. * Ultraphonic Chemical Analyzer - KITT has a retractable tray with anelectron scanner that could analyze the chemical properties of various materials. It could even scan fingerprints and read ballistic information off bullets and compare these with a police database. Aside from the scanning tray, the system could also analyze chemical information gathered from KITT's exterior sensors. * Fire Extinguisher - KITT could put out fires from a CO2 sprayer in his bumpers. * Interior Oxygenator - KITT could release oxygen into his driver compartment and provide air to passengers if he was ever submerged in water or buried in earth. This is also used to overcome the effects of certain drugs. * Two-Wheel Ski Drive - The Ski Mode setting allowed KITT to "ski" (driving up on two wheels). * Third Stage Aquatic Synthesizer - With this system, KITT can hydroplane, effectively "driving" on water, using his wheels and turbo system for propulsion. * Sub Zero - KITT could release cryogenic gases and "flash freeze" the driver compartment. This was used once when a baby tiger managed to get inside to gnaw on his steering wheel and KITT wanted him out. * Sleep Gas - KITT could spray a gas into the driver compartment that could render an unwanted occupant unconscious. * Vacuum - KITT could expend all breathable air from the driver compartment, however, only KARR ever threatened to use it to harm someone. KITT used this to rid the compartment of smoke after bombs were detonated in his trunk. * Trajectory Guidance System - Allowed KITT to calculate the perfect trajectory so that the car could Turbo Boost out in a stationary position or if it was trapped under something. * Super-Pursuit Mode - KITT's Super-Pursuit mode was added at the start of the fourth season. It was the result of a redesign of the car to integrate new concepts consisting of improved rocket boosters, retractable spoilers for aerodynamic stability, and movable air inlets for increased cooling. Super-Pursuit Mode provided a 900% boost in speed beyond the car's original top speed of 700 MPH. * Emergency Braking System - The EBS slowed KITT down from Super-Pursuit speeds. It consisted of a forward breaking booster and air panels that popped out to create air friction. * Convertible Roof - Added in 1985, by pressing the "C" button on KITT's dash, Michael could bring the top down and KITT became a convertible. * Windshield Projection -''' Basically, the entire front windshield is configured to display extra information and aswell as display the video communication link with other people. * 'Hood Surface Screen -' Similar to projection windshield. Allows KITT to display data on exterior hood for outside briefings or with other parties. * 'Offensive Missiles -' 2 tube launched missiles that are retracted from the front bumper. An unknown number of these systems were designed at Stanford University KITT's total production cost was estimated at $11,400,000 in 1982. (This was KITT's total construction cost as he was first built in 1982. This equals $28,207,970.98 in 2016 dollars. However, due to inflation and material costs $63,128,982.79 would be needed in 2016 to purchase the material used in 1982). The cost of subsequent equipment improvements and the installation of additional features since his activation have not been factored. Other equipment * '''Comlink - KITT is in constant contact with Michael via a two-way communication wristwatch (a modified 2010s Apple touch screen watch ) Michael wore. The watch also had a micro camera and scanner that KITT could access to gather information. * Homing Device - In dire emergency, Michael can activate a secret homing beacon hidden inside Micheal´s head. The beacon sends a priority signal that can remotely activate KITT and override his programming so that he rushes to Michael's aid. Appearance K.I.T.T. was a black 82 Trans Am with some custom body parts however, he did undergo some cosmetic changes during his life. The nose of the car was different for the first few days of service and In 1985, K.I.T.T. could now engage his Super Pursuit Mode, Emergency Braking System and his Convertible Mode, all which altered his exterior appearance in some way. from 1982 to 1984 K.I.T.T. had one dashboard style. When K.I.T.T. was rebuilt in 1984 K.I.T.T. was given an updated dashboard. In the year 2000 K.I.T.T.s A.I. was put by Michael into his Blue 1957 Chevy Bel Air and later into the Knight 4000 a red 1991 Pontiac Banshee and so served FLAG as the new field unit. in 2016 K.I.T.T. got rebuilt by Michael Afton and became the Knight 10000 a Black 2013 Chevorlet camaro ZL1. K.I.T.T.s new dash was the same as in his old trans arm form only with the moniter being replaced by a 1080p HD one and all his LEDs and Buttons being replaced by Modern Age LED Displays. Image:PilotKI2Tfront.jpg|K.I.T.T. on his first test run Image:kotp30.jpg|K.I.T.T. in 1982 Image:SPMKI2TFront.jpg|K.I.T.T. in Super Pursuit Mode (Front View) Image:SPMKI2Trear.jpg|K.I.T.T. in Super Pursuit Mode (Rear View) Image:SPMEBSKI2Trear.jpg|K.I.T.T. deploying his Emergency Breaking System Image:ConvertibleKI2T.jpg|K.I.T.T. in his Convertible Mode Image:Shadow.gif|K.I.T.T. as Shadow on Sky One Image:KI2T57Chevy.jpg|K.I.T.T. installed in a 1957 Chevy Bel-Air Image:Kift.jpg|K.I.T.T.'s A.I. installed into the body of the new Knight 4000 Image:Season12Dash.jpg|The Dashboard from 1982 to 1984 Image:PDVD_150-1.jpg|The Dashboard from 1984 to 1990 Image:KI2TinChevyDash.jpg|Michael's 1957 Chevy Bel-Air dashboard with K.I.T.T.'s components Image:KITTVoiceModulatorPilot.jpg|K.I.T.T.'s voice modulator after initial Construction in 1982 Image:KI2TPilotVoiceBox.jpg|K.I.T.T.'s voice modulator from 1982 to 1982 Image:KI2TSeason1AVoiceBox.jpg|K.I.T.T.'s voice modulator from 1982 to 1982 Image:KI2TSeason1B2VoiceBox.jpg|K.I.T.T.'s voice modulator from 1982 to 1984 Image:Snapshot.jpg|K.I.T.T.'s voice modulator from 1984 to 1985 Image:KI2TSeason34VoiceBox.jpg|K.I.T.T.'s voice modulator from 1985 to 1990 Category:Knight Industries Vehicles